Is control of the adipose conversion genetic or epigenetic? What factors in the medium are necessary for the adipose conversion? Enzymatic basis of the adipose conversion? Effect of epidermal growth factor on the growth and culture lifetime of human keratinocytes; fibroblast factors necessary for the support of keratinocytes; formation of cornified envelopes by human epidermal cells in culture; synthesis of keratins by cultured epidermal keratinocytes; terminal differentiation of cultured human epidermal cells; origin of keratinocytes from teratomas by differentiation in cell culture. The cytoplasmic skeleton on the possible attachment of protein synthesis. The kinetic behavior and nuclear skeleton association of hnRNA in mammalian cells. Ammonium sulfate eluted subfraction of hnRNA. The kinetic behavior of poly(A) positive and poly(A) negative hnRNA in Drosophila nuclei after a pulse-chase. The metabolic properties and uniqueness of the Poly(A) negative messenger RNA. The products of Poly(A) negative mRNA. Small nuclear and cytoplasmic RNA molecules. 5'-Terminal structure of poliovirus RNA. Analysis and quantitation of poliovirus RNA by agarose gel electrophoresis. Isolation and characterization of ts mutants of poliovirus. Poliovirus morphogenesis: Provirion. Alterations in poliovirion structure. Poliovirus replicase. Mechanism of guanidine action. Studies on the structure of Uukuniemi virus RNA. Measles virus persistence. Sequence of the 5'-terminal trinucleotide from Moloney murine leukemia virus. The translation of RNA tumor virus RNA in vitro. Studies on reverse transcription: Full length transcripts at limiting Mg ions concentration. Infectivity of DNA synthesized in the endogenous reaction. Initiation of reverse transcription. Elongation during reverse transcription. Studies of Fv-1 restriction. Nature and interrelations of eco- and xenotropic murine leukemia viruses. In vitro transformation by Abelson murine leukemia virus. Studies on the isolation of mutants of Abelson murine leukemia virus. Terminal deoxynucleotidyl transferase in leukemia cells. Immunoassays for terminal transferase and their applications. Terminal transferase in murine hematopoiesis.